AmberEyedDevil
by Black harusame
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha had a very big fight. Kagome runaway and tries to find herself somewhere out of reach. Just when she was about to give up, Sesshomaru came and save her. She was amazed of what she discovered about him. And now she's falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**(o0) Hmm, I guess that all of you is wondering why Kagura and Sesshumaru was together in my Summary. Now, you have all the means to read the whole thing! Enjoy! And ammm... before I forget, this story is inspired by Kag-Sesshy love team! No violent reactions! This is my Story! Grrr! Happy reading!)**

**Chapter One- Runaway**

Kagura was sitting on the couch. She's still naked. She could smell the morning breeze coming from the open window. She was lighting her cigarette when she heard Sesshumaru moving a bit. He was rolling his naked body on the other side of the bed. Kagura took her eyes off him, focusing her sight on the clear blue sky. She made a couple of tokes from the joint.

"Hmmm… you're up,"

She looked back. She realized that it was Sesshumaru. He was already awake. His voice was so sexy that his voice alone turns her on. Kagura gave Sesshumaru a soft smile.

"Yeah… were you satisfied last night?"

"I'm very satisfied. You could make any man want you forever, Kagura."

"Is that a compliment or an invitation?" Kagura said, making her voice sensual. Sesshumaru gave her a smile then took the towel. He wrapped it around his waist. He glanced at her while inching closer; then slowly, he bent his knees down and kissed her full on the lips. It left her breathless.

"Hmmm… you shouldn't be insatiable 'coz it's about time for us to say goodbye," Sesshumaru moved away slowly. It parted Kagura's lips. She shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"When can I see you again?" Kagura's eyes were more of begging than of asking.

"I told you before, Kagura…" He said, throwing the towel on the floor. He picked his briefs. He wore it. Next was the rest of his clothing. "I don't sleep with the same woman more that twice. I made it clear to you ever since baby, and trust me, I always say goodbye," Sesshumaru was dead-serious. Kagura straightened up. She blew the smoke upward while playing the scroll on her fingers. Her legs were crossed and she's still seated on the couch with all her naked glory. Her lips were still red and swollen, still hot as ever.

"I don't want to be involved to you emotionally, Sesshumaru. I only want you for sex. You are the best I ever had. But you already know that, don't you?"

"Practice makes perfect,"

Kagura laughed. Then she smiled cockily while blowing up a smoke once again. She threw the scroll. It hit the picture frame… creating cracks on the wall and broken glasses on the floor.

"You're an arrogant, ruthless, bastard Sesshumaru, one of the reasons why I like you,"

"I'm pleased to hear that, Kagura. But the answer is still no," He said. This sentence made Kagura a bit annoyed. She crossed her eyebrows.

"But why? You just told me that I can make any man want me forever. Aren't you one of them, Sesshumaru?"

"As what I've said, I don't go to bed with the same woman more than twice. That's my principle. There's no woman here on Earth that could change it, not even you." Sesshumaru answered in an icy tone.

"Alright," Kagura stood up and brushed her lips next to his. "Just give me message if you need someone you can f – ck. And promise, I'll be here," Kagura moved her face away. She took her kimono and dressed up. She rode her magic feather and flew away.

It was already 10:00 AM when Kagome woke up. The room was so filthy and all messed up. That was the usual thing that she sees every morning starting from the day she moved out. Kagome fixed her hair while heading straight to the kitchen. She wasn't in the mood to cook so she prepared herself a noodle garnished with her favorite _kimchi_. She took out her chopsticks and began to savor the noodle. Then to her surprise, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" She got into her feet and opened the door. She saw Sango with her hands on her waist.

"Where the hell have you been last night? You said you'll be coming over to the shrine but you didn't show up!" Sango scampered while heading towards the couch. She sat down quietly while eying Kagome frantically. Kagome on the other hand played deaf. She locked the door and head towards the kitchen. She continued eating her noodles without even uttering a single word. It annoyed Sango. She stood up and followed Kagome.

"Will you not talk to me?" Sango snapped. She hit the table with her palms while gritting her teeth. The babe sure annoys her to her bones. Kagome stopped for a moment and swallowed the food in her mouth. She tilted her face to meet Sango's eyes.

"There's no way I'm going back to the shrine, Sango. I can't stand seeing the face of that moron," Kagome continued eating. Everything seems to be so obscure and foggy for the rest of them. Sango filled her lungs with air once again.

"You're still mad at Inuyasha…"

"I am," Kagome said flatly, still eating as if she's a truck driver. Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't you just learn how to forgive him? You must understand that Kikyou is still Kikyou. Inuyasha can't forget her that easily. She's been a part of him just before you came. You must understand that it's very hard for him to choose between the two of you. He loved you both. Not to mention that you looked exactly the same," Sango stated.

"You're wrong Sango!" Kagome yelled. "We aren't the same! I am me, Sango. There's no way you could say that we are alike. I loved Inuyasha so much and swear to Buddha that I did everything to make him love me. I risked my life to be with him and even gamble everything just to help him win against Naraku. What I didn't know was that he's been fooling me all along. Saying that he loves me even if he's still in love with that old, rotten Kikyou!" Kagome sobbed. She covered her face with her palms and fell down on her knees. The bowl of noodles has spilled all over the table. Sango bent herself down to hug her. She kissed Kagome's forehead while calming her up. Kagome sniffed. She could feel herself weak and weary. Sango meet her eyes. She cupped her face.

"Listen to me Kagome. Running away isn't an answer! You've been away for 3 months just after Naraku was castrated… and after you've seen Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing. You didn't even give him a chance to explain. You just ran away!" Sango affirmed. Kagome eyed her frantically. Her eyes were puffy.

"What I've seen and heard were more than enough for me to realize that they're fooling me, Sango!" Kagome growled. Something seems to hit her heart just by thinking of Inuyasha and Kikyou together. And she hates it so much. She wants to forget everything about him…but she just can't get him out of her mind.

"You're fooling your self Kagome! I thought you love him? I thought you'll fight for him? But why are you giving up? It's only Kikyou! Don't let her hurt you! You must stop her before she could get Inuyasha away from you instantly!" Sango said filled with determination. Kagome shook her head.

"That was before… I…" Before Kagome could finish her sentence, Sango pulled her hard. Kagome straightened up while eying her questioningly. She tried to move Sango's hands away but she can't. Sango was stronger than her.

Kagome bawl. "Where are you taking me?" Sango didn't bother to utter any word. Instead, she pulled Kagome out of the room and head towards the rooftop. "Sango, where the hell are we going?" She repeated in a much louder voice. Sango glanced back at her.

"To the shrine," Sango answered flatly. They soon reached the rooftop. It was so windy out there. Kagome shook her head while eying Sango.

"This isn't the way out of this building, Sango! The exit is in the ground floor. Let me remind you that we are on the 18th floor right now! You're going to kill us both if you're planning us to jump!" Kagome wailed hysterically. Sango grinned.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I have no plan of jumping… we're going to fly!"

"And how are we going to do that? We aren't super heroes!"

"Yeah, I know! That's why I brought Kiara with me," Sango smiled devilishly while winking her right eye. Kagome's eyes widen with great disbelief.

"You know that we can't do that! People might see us flying and swear to Buddha, we'll be doomed! It'll create so much scandal!" Kagome exclaimed. Her _sternocleidomastoid_ became very evident. Kiara jumped out of Sango's knapsack and became bigger. Sango rode Kiara's back immediately.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Old Kaede has given me a potion that would make us invisible while flying with Kiara here in your era. And besides, you knew it well that I hate riding those wheeled metals, right? So just hop in!" Sango extended her arms for Kagome. Kagome took it while shaking her head. She positioned herself at Sango's back. They started to fly away.

"I hate you, Sango… but thanks for doing this," Kagome muttered. She sank her face next to Sango's nape. She began to feel those tears falling from her eyes. Everything seems to be so melancholic. She could feel her throat dry. She can't utter words any longer. She wanted to cry her lungs out 'till there's no more tears to fall. Kagome's afraid of loosing Inuyasha. She's afraid to let him go. But what can a normal girl like her do? _Nothing…only nothing_.

Sango smiled softly. She reached for Kagome's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sango knows that Kagome's been hurt really badly. She can't blame her for running away. Her face softened while looking back at Kagome.

"You're most welcome, Kagome… I'll always be here when you need me; I'll fight for you and for the rest of the gang…"

**In the Shrine…**

They reached the shrine for 10 minutes. Kagome skimmed the whole temple just as soon as they arrived. She missed her family so much. The place was as usual as it has always been. They were walking on the lawn when they saw Mrs. Higurashi carrying a pile of boxes. The lady stopped for a moment and skimmed Kagome. Then the lady's eyes widen.

"Kagome!" She approached the two of them. Kagome could see that her mom really missed her. Her Mom hugged her really tight that she could hardly breathe… literally.

Kagome smiled. "Mom, I missed you. I missed, Saota and Grandpa… and also this temple," Kagome said in a much lower voice. She was stopping her self from being too emotional. Mrs. Higurashi tapped her shoulders.

"Well, we missed you too, dear!" The lady smiled.

Kagome asked. "Well, mom. Where are they? I can't see them around here."

"Oh, they're at the market right now. I've told your brother and your Grandpa to buy the groceries. I've been doing the household chores alone since the boys aren't really good at cleaning. Good thing that Sango's here to help me up, dear. Everything wasn't really the same when you left," Mrs. Higurashi confessed while carefully putting the boxes down. Kagome could see that her mother was really tired. And what makes her annoyed was the fact that Inuyasha wasn't really helping her mom.

"Mom, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome gritted her teeth.

"Oh, Inuyasha? Well, I've seen him sleeping on the God Tree's branch a while ago,"

That broke the dam! The moron's enjoying every minute of the day while her mom's doing all the chores! "He is sleeping?" Kagome snapped. Sango and Kagome looked at each other. They decided to teach Inuyasha a lesson.

"Mom, I'll just see him first," After saying this, Kagome and Sango went to where Inu Yasha was. And Kagome's mom was right. He was sleeping on the God tree's branch. It staggered her to her bones seeing him fast asleep.

"I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!" Kagome yelled! This made Inuyasha awake. He took a sniffed in the air and realized that the scent was familiar.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha mumbled, both of surprised and disbelief. He looked down at her. And he can see her mad. He gulped. He missed her so much He wanted to hug her, kiss her and make love to her just like what they usually do during those good old days. But he also has his pride. She left him without hearing his explanations. And she must also have her punishment. Inuyasha didn't look at Kagome. Instead, he moved his back so she could not see his flushed face.

"Inuyasha, Kagome's here to talk to you, so better get your ass down here!" Sango exclaimed because of extreme annoyance. Inuyasha is really indeed pulling her neck.

Inuyasha pressed his arms against his chest. "I'm not going to leave this spot! She's the one who wants to talk to me so she must be the one go up here," He said firmly.

"Why, you?" Sango squinted her eyes. She took the Hiraikots from her back. But as soon as she was planning to give Inuyasha a strike, Kagome calmed her by tapping her shoulders.

Kagome grin while looking at Sango. "Don't worry, Sango. I'll get him down!" Kagome faced Inuyasha up above the branch.

She shouted loudly. "Inuyasha…SIT!" In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha has fallen down from the God tree's branch. He was screaming as he falls rapidly. Then he hit the floor hard. He groaned in pain.

"Why did you do that? You could've killed me!" Inuyasha bawl while pointing Kagome's face. Kagome in the other hand ignored him by giving him a blank stare.

"You know that falling from that tree won't ever kill you," Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha closed his fist firmly. "If you're not just…." He paused.

"If I'm not just what?" Kagome asked him back. But Inuyasha give her any reply. Instead, he bowed his head. Silence took over the momentum.

This made Sango realized that it's about time for the two of them to talk about the fuss alone. And she's not needed in the picture anymore. So Sango took her distance, not too distant from Kagome and Inuyasha but far enough for them to talk.

Kagome in the other hand filled her lungs with air so she could choke the sob away from her throat "You aren't talking… so I guess my thought's really right. If I'm not just a human, you'll twist my neck, kill me with your sword and burry me alive!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha stood up while glancing at her. Then suddenly, he hugged her tight. He sank his face on her shoulders… his hand wounded on her hair. Kagome could feel the trembling of his fingers. She could feel his heart beat growing faster… and faster. Time seems to stop… everything around them seems to be quite.

"God, I missed you, Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered emotionally next to her ears. He kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered. She could see love in his amber eyes… and longing… and pain… that wasn't really there before. She tried to speak… but Inuyasha stopped her lips with his index finger. He didn't allow her to utter any single word; instead, he cupped her face. And slowly, he reached her lips with his seeking mouth. He kissed her torridly; it's as if it would be their last. Kagome could hardly breathe. He was taking her breath away. Then he stopped.

"You left, without even giving me time to explain…" Inuyasha said in a pained voice. He caressed Kagome's swollen lips, and then let his fingers run on her bare shoulders… he, then noticed that Kagome was not on her usual attire. She was on her lovely summer dress, revealing her soft shoulders and slender curves. Inuyasha looked at her deeply, he let his fingers trace each and every contour of her face… he stopped when his fingers touched her lips… small, red and tempting. Who would ever believe that a woman like Kagome would ever love him? Yes, he's so fortunate to have her.

"Inuyasha…"

Kagome was about to ask Inuyasha when someone speak. "Leave him alone, Kagome!"

Kagome looked back and saw a shadow behind the bushes. The shadow slowly came into the light, revealing its figure.

"K-Kikyou?" Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. "H-How did you get here?"

"Surprised to see me here in your world?" Kikyou inched closer to them. Inuyasha covered Kagome.

"What is it that you want from us?" Inuyasha stopped Kikyou from inching closer. He held her shoulders away.

"Is this the way you treat me now, Inuyasha?" Kikyou's eyes became watery. She was choking her sob. Inuyasha softened. He looked at her, not realizing that Kikyou's putting him under a spell. Few minutes more, Inuyasha's totally unconscious. He isn't aware of his surroundings anymore.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed when she noticed that Inuyasha's eyes weren't the same. She shook his shoulders while repeating his name, but he just won't answer her back. She faced Kikyou harshly. "What did you do to him!"

"I did nothing," Kikyou grin. "I just helped him express his true feelings. So that everything would be clear between the two of us. Who is it that he really loves… You… or me?"

Kagome sobbed while shaking her head. "You have no right to do that! You should not control his mind!"

"I am not controlling his mind, Kagome. I don't have to do that. I knew it well that it's me he'll choose and not you!" Kikyou instructed Inuyasha to come closer to her. And like a dummy, he did.

"No! Don't ever come near her, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out loud. She doesn't know if it's really Inuyasha who follows Kikyou… if it's really Inuyasha's will to obey her.

"Tell me Inuyasha, who is it that you truly love?" Kikyou asked just as soon as Inuyasha was closer to her. Kikyou cupped his face, intentionally hurting Kagome's heart. She brushed her lips next to his mouth gently.

"Leave him alone!" Kagome cried in a pained voice. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Answer the question Inuyasha…" Kikyou urged.

"I…"

Kagome's heartbeat seems to stop while looking at Inuyasha. But in a sudden flow of time, Inuyasha amazingly have awakened from the spell Kikyou made after seeing Kagome's puffy eyes. Inuyasha began to move back. He looked at the two of them. Then to Kikyou.

"What did you do to me?" Inuyasha snapped.

"I only helped you show your true feelings,"

Inuyasha shook his head with great confusion. What feelings is she talking about? Is he really in love with her until now? Inuyasha looked at Kikyou's eyes. He then, remembered their good old days. The way they used to kiss under the trees… the way they fell in love with each other… the way he changed because of her.

"I can sense that you are confused Inuyasha…" Kikyou spoke softly. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. Sorrow that was been kept a long time ago. "Do you still love me?

"I… I d-don't know…B-but I could still feel those… familiar feelings starting from the day that I saw you…" Inuyasha confessed.

Because of this, Kagome was not able to handle her emotions any longer. She hugged Inuyasha from behind while sinking her face on his nape. She was sobbing and shaking because of great despair and disappointment. Inuyasha was surprised of what Kagome did.

"I know… I can never replace her in your heart. But you have to remember what you said to me last time! You promised me that it's me whom you'd like to be with. You said you wanted to grow old with me… die with me! And now it is about time for you to say those things to me again… Is it really me that you love? Or is it Kikyou? I want you to answer me honestly, Inuyasha… Because I really love you… this fucking much…" Kagome cried while falling in her knees.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. He closed his fist firmly. Then he slightly bowed his head down.

"I like you… and I love you Kagome… But I also love Kikyou, the way that I've fallen in love with you…"

That broke the dam. Kagome stood up while looking at the two of them, and then she ran away. She jumped into the well with her knapsack and vanished on their sight instantly.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. He tried to follow her but Kikyou stopped him by grasping his wrist.

"I won't let you leave me again, Inuyasha… I won't…" Kikyou whispered. They were about to kiss ones again when someone broke the momentum.

"INUYASHA!" It was Sango. Inuyasha looked back and saw that Sango was really mad.

"S-Sango… I… er…"

"What have you done?" Sango snapped. Then she looked at Kikyou. "You! You are the damn reason why Kagome's been suffering!" Sango then gave Kikyou a strike of her large boomerang. But before it could reach Kikyou, Inuyasha was able to move it away by hitting the Hiraikot's with his Tesaiga.

"You must come down, Sango! Violence will take you to nowhere!" Inuyasha bawl as he lands on the lawn. Sango picked her boomerang and place it back to her rear. She was gritting her teeth because of anger.

"Will you not follow her, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. It was obvious that she's controlling her temper. "For Pete's sake! Could you follow her?" Sango shouted when Inuyasha's still silent.

"I- I c-can't…" Inuyasha mumbled. That broke the dam.

"Damn you Inuyasha!" Then Sango jumped in the well. She wanted to follow Kagome because she's worried about her. Now she knows… Inuyasha doesn't really have a heart for a woman… because he has his heart for two…

**In the other hand….**

Sesshumaru was walking along the woods when he felt that someone has been tailing him. He stopped for a moment and looked around him. There's nothing unusual about the surrounding, only that he could feel a strange and familiar aura. He took a sniff on the air. His eyes widen… he knew that smell.

"Is there anything wrong my lord?" Jaken asked in astonishment. He could see his master gripping the handle of his mighty sword. Jaken stopped and let his what-so-called horses rest for awhile.

He could see the unusual look in his master's amber eyes.

"I could smell the blood of Naraku," Sesshumaru proclaimed. Jaken shivered in horror. He already knew that someone was tailing them but he didn't expect that it was the famous demon, Naraku.

"It couldn't be true, my lord Sesshumaru! Inuyasha has killed him already. We saw them clashed and fight and I swear to all my great ancestors that I've seen him dead… bathing in his own blood together with his monsters!" Jaken exclaimed in terror. Sesshumaru didn't utter a single word; instead he prepared himself into an attack position. Jaken took a tight grip with his horses when a strange crashing of branches and leaves came from the bushes not so far away.

"Show yourself, Naraku!" Sesshumaru said in a firm, loud tone. He scanned the surroundings with his sharp, amber eyes; trying to locate the enemy's position. Then suddenly, a loud chuckle began to echo as a strange silhouette began to reveal itself. It was a woman, with sharp, flaming-red eyes. She looked really pale. It's as if she was drained out of blood. No sign of life on her flesh; merely existence of a soul. Sesshumaru could see that the woman might be a priestess of a certain village regarding of her way of clothing. She smells rotten. Her smell was also like of Naraku's. It confuses Sesshumaru.

"Who are you? I can smell the blood of Naraku in your whole being." Sesshumaru positioned the tip of his sword on her throat.

The woman laughed ones again. "Just as I expected!" The woman grinned devilishly. "Put your sword down, Sesshumaru. I came here to offer you a favor." She moved the sword away from her throat. Then she inch closer while taking out a crystal ball from her purse. "You're still wise and sharp. You supposed to know everything…still not trusting anyone but yourself alone… what a petty. You live your life so melancholic. But that makes you perfect for this task. You really won't have any difficulties in finishing this task for me,"

"I won't accept your offer. I don't make any arrangements to demons or humans related to Naraku. You are just wasting your time. If you are planning to revive your master, you better think again! I won't help anyone." Sesshumaru started walking. Jaken followed him instantly. But to Sesshumaru's surprise a tight grip made him to stop walking. He looked back and saw the woman's blazing red eyes filled with anger.

"You see…I'm no ordinary human or demon at all. You're guess was right! I'm none other than Naraku!"

"You're Naraku?" Sesshumaru looked at her with great confusion. "Are you making a fool out of me? Naraku is not woman!"

The woman loosens her grip. "You listen to me. I took this body for me to live after Inuyasha destroy my body to pieces. I saved myself before he could kill me completely. I traveled to the village for a powerful body. I was just a tiny speck of my flesh that time when I saw the village's priestess. I took over to her body. I knew that her powers aren't enough for me stay alive. That's the reason why I had to ate the villagers," Naraku's eyes was oozing with anger. "After our battle, I lost all my powers and end up into this rotten body. I had to find the Shikon-no-tama so I could have my powers back for vengeance!" Naraku affirmed.

Sesshumaru wrinkled his forehead. "How will you do that? You've just said that you don't have any powers left. He might kill you again," Sesshumaru reminded. Naraku laughed out loud. She took out the crystal ball ones again. It lit up – showing images… then the image of Kagome. Naraku glanced at Sesshumaru and grinned.

"How can he kill the woman that he truly loves?"

"What do you mean?" Sesshumaru was confused.

"It's simple. After getting the Shikon-no-tama from them, I'll also get Kagome to have her flesh as my new body. She has the powers to make me live and obtain my powers back. If I succeed in possessing her body, it would be easier for me to kill Inuyasha. He will never have the guts to kill the woman that he loves," Naraku stated. Her eyes were blazing with vengeance. Every inch of her face screams the word danger.

"So you're trying to tell me that, I'll be the one to abduct that mortal together with the jewel?" sesshumaru asked.

"Precisely!"

"What would you give me in return?"

Naraku pressed her arms on her chest. "I'm going to give you the Tesaiga and the powers you could hardly imagine,"

Sesshumaru looked at Naraku. This might me the time for him to kill his half-demon brother. He'd always wanted to get his Tesaiga. So he finally decided.

"You have my word,"

Naraku's eyes sparkled. Then she grinned. The poisonous insects began to appear around her. She gave sesshumaru a mysterious box.

"That box will be handy. My monsters are kept in it. They're under your control from now on. Ones you've captured Kagome and stole the jewel. See to it that you'll bring them to the Geizaku Temple. I'll be waiting for you there." Then Naraku vanished. Jaken swiftly followed Sesshumaru when he started walking. It's as if nothing has really happened.

"Lord Sesshumaru, this must be just a trick. He might be using us, my lord! That won't be even,"

Sesshumaru stopped and looked back at Jaken. "Keep your mouth shut, Jaken. I won't take this favor if I have no use of it. I would kill him if tries to mess me with me. So better stop nagging or I'll cut you into pieces!" Sesshumaru continued walking. It made Jaken really scared. Never did ones he see his Master with those kind of eyes before. He really looks ferocious and determined with his blazing amber eyes. Jaken gulped while following his master. And never have he uttered a single word again.

**Meanwhile…**

Kagome climbed out of the well. She started to fix her things. She wasn't able to bring her bike so she's forced to walk. Just as soon as she checked her belongings, she stated walking away from the well. She has no plan of staying at Kaede's village or to meet Miroku and Shippou. She doesn't want them to worry about her. Again, she felt those tears running from her eyes. She just can't believe that Inuyasha doesn't really love her…that every emotion he was showing to her before was really for Kikyou. She felt bitter. She felt used… betrayed and rejected. Everything was unreal. She thought that she knew everything about Inuyasha… but she was wrong. She never knew him. She never did.

She walked faster. The sun was already setting and she needs to find a place to stay for the night. Everything seems to be changing a lot… even her love story…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- The Abduction**

**In Kaede's Village**

Miroku and Shippo were eating when Sango came. She opened the door hastily.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted. She scanned the whole area but failed to see what she's been looking for. She looked at Shippo and Miroku who's been really shocked by her sudden arrival.

"Have you seen Kagome here?"

Miroku shook his head while swallowing the food in his mouth. "No, I haven't seen her. Why? I thought you were with her?"

"S-she ran away…" Sango mumbled. Her face was painted with great despair and guilt. "I should've let her stay in her apartment… I should've not asked her to go to the shrine to talk with that dumb, stupid demon! She would've not run away if I listened to her…"

"What do you mean, Sango? Who's that demon you are pertaining? And what was the thing that Kagome was telling you?" It was Shippo. He took a closer look of Sango's face. He placed the bowl of soup on the table while focusing his attention to Sango. Sango gritted her teeth.

"I'm referring to Inuyasha. He hurt Kagome, that's why Kagome runaway. Kagome told me before that she doesn't want to see Inuyasha, but it's me who insisted. And now, she's gone,"

"He did that to Kagome?" Miroku pestered because of great disbelief. "Tell me how he hurt the poor girl and I swear to all my ancestors that I'll shred the flesh of that ass into pieces!" Miroku snapped while gritting his teeth.

"Will you come down, Miroku?" Shippo said. Then he looked at Sango. "What happened there, Sango?"

Sango cleared her throat. "Kagome and Inuyasha were supposed to have a talk when Kikyou came. She ruined it all. Kikyou kissed Inuyasha in front of Kagome that's why Kagome became very jealous. And you know the rest of the story…"

"Hmmm… we really have to find Kagome now or else… we may never see her again. Demons are everywhere. She might be eaten by one of those devils. Just imagining those filthy demons feasting over Kagome's flesh drives me mad…" Miroku said.

"Yeah, you're right! I wish that she's safe. I would not want to imagine those kind of things right now for it send chills to my spine," Shippo added. He jumped out of his stool and took the bag that Kagome gave him during his last birthday. "We got to go now, guys. We have to find her as soon as possible," Sango took the initiative to lead the way. They leave a note for Keade inside the hut before they left. They don't want to worry the old woman. As soon as they were ready, they ride Kiara's back and started searching for Kagome. It was already getting dark. But the their determination in searching for Kagome hasn't diminished.

**Kagome has been walking for almost four hours**. It was already dark. She could feel the cold wind gently touching her skin. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness. She tried to find a house or a hut nearby but she just couldn't find one. If her feet could only talk, they could've cursed her to death. Few more minutes of walking; Kagome has found a hut at last. It was abandoned. When she was about to enter, she was surprised when a strange shadow begun to appear from a distance. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that it was a demon. It looked so horrible. _Inuyasha… _Kagome shivered while trying to search for her bow and arrow.

"Hmmm, how lucky I am to find a delicious human. You will be a very good dinner!" The monster inched closer while protruding its long and slimy tongue. He has those big and razor-sharp teeth that made Kagome shivered.

"I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!"

**In the woods…**

"Lord Sesshumaru, are you sure that you want to leave Rin with those old couple?" Jaken asked while catching up for Sesshumaru. He was walking too fast for the imp.

"It'll be safe for her if she stays with them," Sesshumaru said flatly.

"But my lord, we do not know those people. And besides, Inuyasha has no match to you. You could defeat him. There's no reason in leaving Rin behind. I think that we should take her with us," Jaken insisted.

"Having her with us could be a big obstacle. I would not want to fail," Sesshumaru continued walking. Not even looking at Jaken. He has this usual cold and blunt expression.

"But my lord…" Jaken gasped, catching up his breath.

"Will you knock it off? I don't need your opinion," Sesshumaru hissed.

"I would not want to argue with you my lord. It's just that I'm worried about…"

"Ssshhhh…keep you're mouth shut Jaken." Sesshumaru ordered. Silence took over. Sesshumaru seems to feel something. He took a sniff on the air. He knows that smell.

"My lord, is there any problem?" Jaken asked while looking at his master. Sesshumaru remained silent. He started walking away. He didn't even look at Jaken.

"The mortal, she's here…" Sesshumaru took a glance at the dark sky. Flocks of birds were leaving the west. It seems that there was a big disturbance. The mortal must have encountered a demon along the way. He's only wondering why he couldn't smell the blood of his half-brother Inuyasha. It seems that the girl was alone. And he has to save her or else, his task would fail.

"But my lord. Will you not take me with you?" Jaken asked. His face looked very worried and confused.

"No, you stay here. I want you to find food while I'm away,"

"But my lord…" Jaken wasn't able to continue his sentence when Sesshumaru begun to vanish through his sight.

**Kagome ran faster**. She was trying to hit the monster with her bow and arrow but she just couldn't aim the target. He was moving too fast that she could barely see him. She hid herself behind the bushes. She looked at her feet. They were already bruised and swollen. The monster's really determined to make her as his dinner. _Too bad, I'm not delicious. _She thought. She was hoping and praying that someone could save her. But it was too late for a prayer. No one's going to hear her now. She fixed an arrow on her bow and still hoping that he could hit the monster. There's no more choice for her. She has to fight or else she'll die.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Kagome took all the courage from within her and stood up to give the monster and good strike of her arrow. "Here's your dinner… ENJOY!" The arrow lit up as it made its way on the monster's mouth. It him straight to his esophagus that made Kagome a bit happy. "Bulls eye!" But thinking that the monster was already dead is the last thing that she'll be thinking of.

The monster took the arrow from his jaws and threw it away .He was able to with-stand her attack, and it doesn't really amaze her. The monster stood up as if nothing has really happened. "You're arrow has no match to me!" The monster jumped higher and prepared to give Kagome a strike by his large and sharp claws. But before he could hit Kagome, a mysterious man was able to stop the attack by a mighty sword. Kagome thought that it was Inuyasha but she's wrong. The man was taller, with silver hair just like Inuyasha and amber, fury eyes that screams danger. He knows the man who just saved her life. But she just couldn't believe that he'll save her.

"S-Sesshumaru…?"


End file.
